Black Outbreak
by willow345
Summary: Natasha was injected with the T-virus when she was just born. All she had was a sister who she was in hiding. Now she was a test subject in the Umbrella Cooperation but when The Red Queen went nuts and killed everyone down in the Hive, everything breaks loose. Well until her heart was on someone. Part 1 of Natasha's Series. (Natasha is going to be in all movies btw)
1. Chapter 1

_Click!_

_Computer: Loading file on patient BW_

_BW was the only person that we know of that is immune with the T-virus. Her parents left her when she was just a baby. She has only one sister named Ariel. She was never given a name. So we call her BW except for head of security, Alice. BW fighting skills have increased and she can tell if a person is near and who is infected..._

_~End of File~_

* * *

A white skin woman walked through the halls of the Umbrella Cooperation. The woman had short light blonde hair that was like the sun. She had sparking blue eyes. Her pink lips were blank. She was wearing a white shirt, a grey jacket, and a grey skirt covering the blue shorts she had on with black shoes. Her tag had 'BW' written on it. But her only friends were Alice and Lisa. They called her Natasha a lot. She does a lot of pranks to some of the workers even to Spencer. Spence hated her in every way about her. She ignores it but it still hurts in her.

Natasha walk to the door when she hears the Fire alarm.

'Drill..' she thought as she opened the door to her tank. She closes her eyes as she was put into a deep sleep.

~ 4 Hours later~

Natasha blue eyes opened a little. Her vision seemed blurry. Her sleepy eyes turn to see a water bubble. Her eyes snapped open quickly as someone could run. Her Tank was filled with water. She kept her mouth closed tight but she cant hold it forever. She has to think fast. She looked down at her shoe. Then she had an idea. She took off her shoe and grabbed it. She looked at the glass. It seemed breakable. Then she smashed her shoe into the glass.

**CRASH!**

The glass broke as soon her shoe connected with the glass. As the glass broke she jumped out of the tank. Natasha's jacket and skirt were very wet. She shook violently as she was suddenly very cold. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a blond woman who she knew to well, Alice.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked her.

"I-I-..." Natasha said before she started to cough.

"Hey!" Alice shouted "I found someone!"

The next thing Natasha saw was people in black suits. She looked to the left and saw two other normal people. One of them was Spence. Great... and the other was...She didn't know him. Who was he?

Then she was blinded by a light but it didn't surprise it. Not a bit.

"Follow this light" said a woman's voice. Natasha followed the light as asked before the light vanished and she opened her eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up" she asked as she held 6 fingers.

"6" answered Natasha.

"Good. Now what is your name" she asked.

"Natasha" she answered.

"Shes fine. She still remembers" answered the woman.

Natasha was able to stand up after she was checked.

"Can you walk?" Alice asked.

"Yea. I think" said Natasha as she was able to stand still.

"Your coming with us" said a guy walking up to her. Natasha looked at his tag and 'One' was written on it.

"Ok" she said nodded in respect. The group left as soon as One started to walk.

~Dining hall B~

Natasha knew this place. It was not even a dining hall.

"Kaplan" One asked the man.

"Dining hall B" answered Kaplan "It was it says on the map"

"Maybe your reading it wrong" He suggests.

"Maybe your cooperation is keeping secrets that you shouldn't see" the man retorted. Natasha looked at his tag, it was written 'Matt'.

"J.D, you and Rain keep the prisoner and her here and secure the exit" One said "There may be other survivors. Do a search line but keep it tight"

Then everyone spread ed out while Natasha and Matt sat with J.D and Rain.

J.D was about to ask Matt a question when Rain told him dont bother he might lie just like he was saying he was cop.

"Um is anything I should know cuz I don't even know what happened here" Natasha pointed out. But of course she was ignored. She sighed then looked to side. After a while Natasha began to worry about Alice and the other soldiers.

"There late" J.D says.

**Cling!**

A sound was heard not far from them. Rain was the first one who stepped up.

"Im on it" she says carrying her gun.

Natasha couldnt help but feel jealous of the weapon she had and all she have in her pockets in a pocket knife. She always had it with her for just in case. But she stood there and waited until...

* * *

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha heard Rain's voice moments later.

"J.D we got a survivor!" she shouted. Natasha froze. A survivor? What the hell! J.D ran to Rain as soon as he heard her voice.

"Should we follow?" asked Natasha looking at Matt.

"Yeah" said Matt before Natasha went in without no one noticing.

"Get her off me but I stab her ass!" Rain shouted making Natasha turn to see a woman who hair was a mess and had a bloody dress on Rain.

Natasha knew that woman as Cleo Jones. She was the wife of a great husband and she had 3 kids. Two girls and one boy. But something was off. Cleo skin was pale as a vampire and she had blood all over her face.

"What happened?" J.D asked not taking his eyes off of the woman.

"She bit me, man!" Rain yelled "She took a clean chunk right out of me!"

'The T-virus is out...' thought Natasha 'Not good...'

"Stay Down I'm warning you" J.D warned Cleo. Cleo didn't say a word and continued to walk to them.

"Sorry" he said to the woman before he shot her with his gun

J.D shot Cleo on the leg with his gun.

Cleo stumbled back but was not out. She looked at her shot leg looked up at J.D and growled then continued walking to J.D and Rain. J.D shot her other leg but she continued to walk. J.D shot her 3 times but still she continued to walk. Rain rolled her eyes then grabbed her gun then opened fire at Cleo making her fly back into the glass tubes.

Natasha had a tear on her face but quickly wiped it away. No one deserved that...No one..

"I shot her 5 times how is still standing?" breathed J.D in shock.

"Bitch isn't standing down" said Rain as she tried to treat her wound.

Natasha came out of the shadows and tried to act shocked. Then she turned and saw Alice, Spence, Matt and Kaplan came running to them.

"What was with the shooting?" Kaplan asked them.

"We found a survivor" said Rain still treating her wound. Natasha heard a slight hissing not far from them. Her hands went into her pocket and held the pocket knife tight.

'Theirs more and there coming fast' she thought while holding her weapon tight.

"And you shot him!?" Kaplan yelled angrily.

"That bitch was crazed. She bit me" said Rain as she glared at him.

"Shes gone!" J.D shouted making Rain very mad.

"That's Bullshit!" said Rain walking to J.D

"She fell right there! I must have shot her 7 times!" exclaimed J.D pointing to the exact spot where the woman was. Matt crouched down to look at the blood.

"The blood is coagulated." Matt informed.

"That's impossible" Kaplan whispered.

"Why not?" J.D asked.

"The Blood doesn't do that unless your dead" Natasha explain making everyone look at her then at the blood.

"Not until the rest of the team get here" said Rain checking her ammo. Natasha noticed that Kaplan flinched a bit. There not coming...Just her luck...

"There not coming back" Kaplan said softly. Rain's head snapped towards like she was going to kill him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she demanded as she walked over to him but J.D grabbed her wrist.

"What the fuck! J.D, let go!" she demanded while trying to get free of his hold of her.

"Wait" stated J.D looking around "Listen"

Natasha first heard an axe moving. Then hissing and groaning, it make her feel sick to her stomach.

Then she saw more residents coming out of the shadows. Some had one broken legs or no leg, some with part of there face off. Natasha took out her knife. J.D looked at her.

"How did you have that?" he asked making everyone look at her.

"I have to keep this with me at all times. One of the rules here" she explained quickly.

"Fuck" Spence whispered

"There everywhere" stated Alice getting away from them.

Natasha looked closer only to see Rain twisted her neck with one hand. She heard bones break from the woman as she fell.

"Wow" she said making Rain smirk.

Natasha flip once and slashed 3 of the residents in the head making her smirk.

"There behind us to!" Alice shouted over her shoulder.

"The tanks! Watch the tanks!" Matt shouted.

"Come on! Hurry!" Natasha said before she ran away. Then the tanks exploded, blowing her down onto the ground. Then she felt someone on top of her. She looked up to see Rain. She blushed a bit and she think Rain notice it. The two got up from the ground and started running.

"Come on" said Rain shooting the dead residents near them.

The two ran up to see Kaplan with Spence.

"Stay with them" Rain told Natasha. Natasha nodded and ran to them.

"You just waited?" Kaplan asked in disbelieve.

"Didn't know the code" said Spence standing by the wall

"What taking so long" J.D shouted over his shoulder.

"Hurry up!" Rain shouted.

"Come on" Kaplan whispered as he tried to open the door "Do you remember a code"

"78641" answered Natasha slashing 3 zombies in the head.

Kaplan tried that code but it didn't work "It didn't work"

"The Red Queen must have changed the password when she sealed the Hive" said Natasha.

"Move" said J.D pushing Kaplan away to do the code himself.

"Hurry up! I'm running out of ammo!" Rain shouted over her shoulder.

J.D yelled at Kaplan to tell him the code until he got it right finally.

He looked at Spence "See that wasn't so hard-Ahh!" he said before a group of dead residents inside the elevator was waiting impatiently for there meal. They grabbed him and pulled them in.

"J.D No!" Rain shouted running to him to grab his hand. Natasha started to have tears on her face. She ran in the elevator.

"Natasha!" Kaplan yelled but she ignored him.

"Take my hand quickly!" she said before she got bitten on the leg. She yelled in pain then J.D grabbed her hand and she helped him get out.

"You alright?" she asked once they were out.

"Y-yeah" he said. Natasha looked at his arm. He got bitten. She's gonna regret this...

"Your leg" he said looking at her bleeding leg. She gotten bitten but she wasn't gonna turn into one of those things out there.

"Ill be fine" she said before Rain pulled her away.

"Come on" she said helping Natasha run since her leg was bleeding, with the rest of the group except for Alice and Matt running after them.

The group reached the Queen's chamber and ran inside it. Spence closed the door and locked it. Natasha sat by the wall, very tired. She looked at her wound on her leg.

"Natasha?" a voice asked "Natasha?"

Natasha looked up and saw Rain looking at her concerned.

"What" she asked moving her head.

"I have to take care of your wounds" she said looking at her face. Natasha felt her heart increase. She nodded before Rain took a piece a cloth from her bag and wrapped it around the wound. Natasha flinched in pain but soon relaxed.

"It hurts?" Rain asked. Natasha nodded.

"It gonna hurt for a while but your gonna get use to it" Rain said before she finished "There all done"

"Thanks" said Natasha.

The two stared at each other for moment. Natasha felt Rain lean in closer. There lips were inches apart. They were about to kiss when a yell startled them, making them pull away from each other.

"Open the door!" they heard Alice yell before she and Matt ran inside

Spence closed the door just in time before one the dead residents try to get in.

"We need to get out of here." said Alice "What about this door" she was about to go to it when Kaplan stopped her.

"Don't!" he said "They're waiting there to"

"And that way?" Alice asked.

"Dead end" said Natasha "Theirs no way out of the chamber"

"So, we wait. If someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send a team or something, right?" Spence asked. Rain, Kaplan and J.D were silence. Natasha raised an eye brow.

"What? What's wrong?" Spence asked after a few minutes. Natasha notice J.D started to look sick to his stomach. She noticed the blood was still on his wound. He gonna turn very soon.

"No is coming are they?" Natasha asked them. The three soldiers didn't say anything.

"We don't have much time," Rain spoke, moving her hand around, "you know those blast doors we passed on the way here? They seal shut in under an hour. If we don't make it out of here by then, we aren't getting out of here." Rain said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Natasha asked.

"Are you saying that they'll cover this up?" Matt asked.

"They can't just bury as alive down here!" Spence shouted.

"Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had …against possible contamination." Rain informed.

"And you're telling us this now! We're trapped a fucking mile underground. Shit!" Spence shouted losing the last cool he had.

Alice looked at the bag then Natasha. Natasha smiled then nodded once. Alice grabbed the bag and headed towards the Red Queen.

"Alice?" Matt asked.

"What are you doing?" Kaplan asked following her.

"Im turning her back on" Alice said bending down to work on turning her back on.

"That isn't a good idea." Kaplan said.

"She might help us get out" said Natasha walking carefully over there with the group.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain argued.

"That homicidal bitch may be our only way outta here" said Alice

"Considering the way she's been treated, I bet she'll be jumping for joy to help us out." Matt said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That circuit breaker you mentioned, can you bypass it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah"

"So do it" said Alice working on the Red Queen before she step back.

"The circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she'll fry. The charge must have damaged her boards." Kaplan informed the group.

"Ah, there you are," The Red Queen's voice rung out, "Things, I gather have gone out of control."

"Give me the switch, I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain shouted, running towards Kaplan who pulled the switch away from her. Rain stepped back and stand by Natasha.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The Red Queen said.

"Tell us what's going on down here." J.D demanded while looking sick to the bone.

"Research and Development" said the Red Queen.

"What about the T-virus?" Matt asked. Natasha looked at him. Was he part of the team against Umbrella Ariel told her about?

"The research was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?" Spence asked.

"Even in death, the human body remains active: hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt to the both cellular growth and those trace electrical impulses. To put it simply, it reanimates the body." The Red Queen informed.

"So it brings the dead back to life?" Rain asked

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor ability and perhaps a little memory. They are virtually driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" J.D asked.

"The need to feed" said the Red Queen "BW was also infected from the virus since she was born. However the effects didn't cause her to turn. She was the only patient here who was immune. So in the Umbrella Cooperation she was called BW, well except for some people who call her Natasha"

Everyone looked at Natasha, but she ignored it.

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked breaking the silence that was there for a while.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods." answered The Red Queen.

"You mean shoot them in the head?" Rain asked.

"Why did you kill ever- almost everyone down here" Alice asked almost forgetting about Natasha.

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began," The Red Queen stated,"The virus is protean; changing from liquid to air to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. Soo, I took steps." She finished.

"Steps?" asked Alice.

"Its in her programming" Kaplan informed "Once there is a problem in the Hive. The Red Queen has to go with the best choice to fix the problem before it gets worst and ruin the whole cooperation and or world. Even if means killing a few..."

"What?!" yelled Spence

"Correct. You must understand those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

"Were not bitten" said Alice forgetting about Rain and J.D

"Just one bit, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them."

Everyone except for Natasha looked at Rain and J.D.

"A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?" asked the Red Queen

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice informed.

"You do realize disabling me will not but the odds in your favor" said The Red Queen

"We will take that chance" said Alice.

* * *

_~To be continued~ _


	3. Chapter 3

Rain opened the door that was leading to the utility tunnels, to Natasha sewers. Natasha covered her nose to hide that awful smell.

"After you" said Rain gesturing for Alice to go first. Alice went into the tunnels as Natasha walked up and jumped in after her. The group came down with the two.

The group walked down of the tunnels while making sure they were no zombies in the front as they passed.

"We been in here before" shouted Spence after a while of walking.

"We gotta keep moving!" said Rain looking at him before she turned her head and continued to walk.

"We've been in circles!" said Spence

"This is the route that the computer gave us" said Kaplan as he looked at the map.

Spence growled "Why are you listening to her?"

"Enough!" Rain shouted grabbing Spence and slammed him into the wall "We have no choice but to keep moving. Those things are right behind us. You got that?"

Hands started to grabbed Spence as he started to scream. Natasha looked to the side. More resident came up. Natasha grabbed the neck of a dead male and slammed his head to the wall while slamming her boot into another dead resident face.

"Up on the pipes!" Alice shouted "Everyone up the pipes!"

Natasha went up to the pipes and tried to climb up only to be bitten on the leg by a dead resident causing her to scream in pain. Rain heard that scream and shot the dead resident in the head before it could do any more damage. Natasha crawled up the pipes with the help of Alice and Matt.

She heard a whisper coming from Rain

"J.D? Come on!"

J.D didnt say anything. His eyes opened up to show blue cold ice eyes. He leaned down to take a bite from Rain. Natasha took out her knife and threw it at his head causing him to flinch and fall back. Alice helped Rain up the pipes as the dead resident went up to her. Rain sat down and didnt say a word.

"You like that huh?" Rain taunted causing Natasha to get out of her thoughts.

Natasha looked at Rain's hand. There seemed to be less blood. Good sign...

"She was right" said Kaplan "Were all gonna die down here"

"No" said Alice looking at him "Were getting out. All of us"

The group crawled down the middle of the pipes carefully. Natasha, Spence, Matt and Rain were able to make it through. The pipes broke off with a crack. Alice and Kaplan fell down with the broken pipe. Natasha grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her up. However she wasn't able to grab Kaplan.

"Rain Shoot!" Alice said.

"I cant! I cant see anything!" cried Rain in tears.

Alice grabbed Rain's gun and shot some of the zombies away from Kaplan. Kaplan then was able to climb up the broken pipe away from the zombies but his legs were broken from the fall.

"We need to cut the wire so we can get to him" said Alice.

"I cant feel my own legs" said Kaplan

"Kaplan were gonna get you outta there. We coming to get you" said Natasha looking at him.

"I want you to go" said Kaplan looking at them in the eye.

"No" said Alice shaking her head "Were not leaving you Kaplan!"

"Yes you are" said Kaplan.

"You cant kill all of them and I'm not going anywhere" said Kaplan "I want you to go now!"

"Go!" he screamed. Natasha looked down and Spence, Matt and Alice walked away leaving Natasha to help Rain call. After a few feet away a sound was heard.

**BANG!**

Natasha flinched at the sound of a gun shot. She let a couple of tears flow down her cheeks as the rest did the same.

Alice spoke up "Come on. We have to keep going"

~To be continued~


End file.
